Current medical imaging techniques produce digital images that are invaluable for diagnosis and treatment of patients. For example, current medical imaging techniques include X-ray and angiography, computed radiography (CR), computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET), ultrasound, and so on. However, operator errors are common in the acquisition of these types of medical images. For example, the medical images are sometimes mislabeled as to what body part is imaged or what imaging technique was used to generate an image. Another example of a common error derives from some medical images initially being captured using some physical medium such as a chemical-based film. These films are typically scanned to create a digital image. The scanning process often involves a technician manually loading the film into a scanner. A problem sometimes arises in that the technician accidentally loads the film into the scanner in the wrong orientation (e.g., upside down). Thus, the resulting digital image is mis-oriented. Another example of a possible error in the acquisition of the foregoing medical images involves images that are over or under exposed. They may even be completely dark or completely white.
Left undetected images exhibiting the foregoing, or other types of acquisition-based errors, may delay the care-giving process and may reduce the quality of the care given.